villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Atrocitus (Green Lantern the Animated Series)
This I frist see this Atrocitus I met before mainstream comic What is work? Atrocitus's is one of the main antagonists of the DC cartoon Green Lantern the Animated Series, being the main antagonist of the first half of the show. Who is he? Atrocitus's was a member of a group known as the Five Inversions originating from the planet Ysmault. At an unspecified point in time, the Guardians arrived on Ysmault, and said that they would bring peace and order to the planet, while also demanding that the citizens worship them, stating that if they did so they would have been "warned for nothing". After the citizens refused, the Guardians unleashed their Manhunter which destroyed every single lifeform on the planet. After this horrific tragedy, Atrocitus's "holy hate" gave rise to the power of the first Red Lantern, and he established himself as such. What he Done? Atrocitus conquered an unnamed planet native to the Forgotten Zone, which was home to Razer, and turned it's warlords against each other instigating warfare and instilling chaos and hate. Sensing the potential in him as an heir to his legacy, Atrocitus planned to give him a "nudge" in order to turn him into "a truly hateful creature". To this end, he slaughtered Razer's wife llana , and once he found her lifeless body, his grief opened his heart up to rage, Atrocitus used this as a way to induct him into the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus dominated Razer, slamming him to the floor. He would have defeated Razer if he had not told him that he was the one who killed his wife, llana. This proved to be a mistake as Razer's strength and rage increased. He struck Atrocitus down. Atrocitus would have been killed had he not damaged Aya, who needed to give the Green Lanterns the information on the Red Lanterns that she stole. Atrocitus was left, knocked out, while Razer flew off with Aya. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Atrocitus' rage after the massacre on his space sector caused him to always bear a deep hatred for the Guardians, as well as the entirety of the Green Lantern Corps for working for them. Atrocitus does not have any sense of remorse for his actions nor does he try to take in and believe the words of others. He was easily provoked to fight Hal Jordan after Jordan tried to make a bargain with him with restorations for the Forgotten Zone being made. His scars from the Manhunter massacre do not merely show on his physical appearance, they have penetrated his mind as well. He truly has become selfish and inconsiderate towards anyone, as he lays down the lives of his Red Lanterns for his cause. Though he said otherwise, he knew within that he really did not care about Razer and was only using him as a tool for his own misdeeds. As was the case with his other Red Lantern recruits, he tricked and manipulated Ragnar through his own personal problems at the time. No matter whom, he always tries to convince someone that they'd be better off with his assistance. The memorial service for Razer after his supposed death, was only held by Atrocitus due to a sense of failure being cast on him after the destruction of one of his proudest creations. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals